


Web Cam

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Busted [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dear lord, he’s masturbating on a video chat, has the world gone mad?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web Cam

Aaron nearly choked, floored his boyfriend would make such a request, “You want to do what?”

The team was in Wyoming on a serial arsonist case but Spencer Reid had stayed back in Quantico to help another team with a local case.  “You heard me.  You have your own room, don’t you?”

Hotch looked around his hotel room, “Yeah, but still.  You really want to do that?”  He shifted tucked the phone against his shoulder.

“It could be fun.  A new experience.”  Hotch could hear the grin down the line.  “Is your laptop there?”

Hotch sighed, “Yeah.  You really want to video chat this?”

“Well, it wouldn’t have quite the same effect just over the phone.  I haven’t seen you in a non-work setting in four days Aaron.”

“Okay.”

“Really?”  Spencer perked up.

“Yeah.  Let me log on.”

Spencer listened as he set up the device, “Set it on the corner of the bed.  Then I can have a good view.”

“I can’t believe you’ve talked me into this.  It feels wrong.”

“Not like you’re putting on a public show.  Are you ready yet?”

“It’s set, logging in.  Connect to me; I’m going to get undressed.”

“Sure thing!”  Spencer signed off gleefully.

Aaron stripped naked and settled on the bed at an angle, arranging pillows and blankets.  He heard the ding of Reid connecting, double checked it was him, and accepted.  The sight before him left him speechless.

Reid was at home on their bed, just as naked, sporting a full erection which he was stroking lazily.

Hotch gulped, “You were already getting hard while we were on the phone?”

“I’m always getting hard while we’re on the phone.  Makes work very difficult sometimes.”  He splayed his legs, giving his lover a full view.  “Let me see you stroke yourself.”

Hotch settled back into the pillows and started massaging his balls, the sight of Spencer in the screen was helping immensely to get his body in the mood.

Reid watched the screen as Aaron began to work his cock, one hand snaking down to press at his entrance.  “Do you have lube there?”

Aaron reached off screen to grab the tube and poured out more than necessary.

“I want to see you finger yourself.”  He groaned when the older man complied.  “Now two,” he panted.

Aaron was barely hearing him now.  The mental picture of Spencer getting himself off doing just as much good as the real image on the small screen.  “Please,” he begged when two weren’t enough.

“Not yet.  Let’s see that little twist on your dick you love so much.”  Once Aaron complied, “Now three fingers, but don’t go too far.”

At a groan, Hotch glanced down and saw Spencer working himself. The sight was hot and he couldn’t help speeding up.

“Aaron!”  Spencer shouted, “I need you Aaron.”  He yanked his hands back, not wanting to come just yet.  “Faster, please.”

Hotch threw his head back, no longer concerned with the screen and set a furious pace of getting himself off.  He knew Spencer would get off from the show.  “Spencer,” he ground, “I need to come now.”

“Together.”

Hotch panted, listening to the sounds of the other man approaching his climax.  As Spencer began to shout in earnest, Hotch drove himself over the edge as well.  He did his best not to allow the long strands of fluids to get on the bedding.  Once his pulse slowed down, his dislodged his hands and stared down at himself before turning to check on his partner.  It was then that he realized a second chat line was open.

=====

Penelope Garcia was in her kitchen making a bowl of ice cream when her computer pinged from the other room. She grumbled at the after-hours interruption and decided whoever it was was just going to have to be fine with her sweats and dessert.  She gathered the rest of her creation and settled onto the couch, pulling the laptop from the table.  “Who in the heck is calling me now?”

She opened the device and saw at the bottom of her screen that a video chat had been opened from Hotch’s laptop.  It has a conference chat including Reid; she shrugged and figured they needed a last minute search.

When she opened the link so was seeing a privacy notice on Reid’s camera, whatever he was doing, he hadn’t shared the link with her, but Hotch’s link was open. 

There, in all of his glory, was her Boss man spread out on the bed, naked and sporting what had to be the largest erection she’d ever seen. “My god and all things holy, who knew that man was packing.”  She fanned herself.  She froze when he started stroking himself, “Dear lord, he’s masturbating on a video chat, has the world gone mad?”  She whispered to herself.  He said something to the camera and she realized that Reid must be watching this as well.  Judging by the conversation, Reid was also doing the same thing.

Garcia blushed; they didn’t seem to know she was there.  She was just about to shut the computer and try to come up with a way to remove the image from her mind when Hotch began to finger himself.

“I’m going to hell for this.  I’m probably getting fired for this.”  She could feel the heat building in herself.  “I cannot be getting turned on to this!”

She felt herself shudder with need when the man in the screen came hard, coating himself.  She was about to log out and find a way to erase that she’d been watching when Hotch’s eyes met her own.

=====

Hotch didn’t know what to do.  He was staring into the eyes of his tech analyst, which was doing wonders to help deflate his already flagging erection.  He swallowed, “Penelope.”

“Penelope?”  Reid asked, confused, but Hotch wasn’t focused on him any longer.

“We will talk when I get back.”

Reid saw his lover pause; obviously listening to something he couldn’t hear.  When Hotch finally looked at him, “What’s going on?”

“When I signed in, it must have auto linked Garcia in.”

Reid choked on air this time, “She watched?!?”  He squeaked.

“Just me it would seem.”  Hotch pushed up to go clean up.  “I told her we’d talk when I got back.”

“Oh. My. God. How much did she see?”

“Does it matter?  I… She can file a complaint now.”  He stumbled to the bathroom, “Shit.”

“What?”

“If this gets out, I could lose my position.  Why did I let you convince me this was a good idea?”

Spencer waited for him to reappear, “Talk to her first.”

“I should tell her it’s okay to have someone else present if she needs to.”

“You’re overreacting.”

“I just jacked off in front of a female subordinate!  How is this overreacting?”  He threw his hands in the air.

Spencer shook his head, “Just talk to her.  Not in your office though.”

“What?”

“Go for coffee.  Neutral ground and in public, you both will be more relaxed.”

“We’re never doing this again.”


End file.
